Sitting behind the driver of a motorcycle can be uncomfortable, and in some cases dangerous. The present invention features a rear seat extension device for attaching to a motorcycle to extend the length of the rear seat of the motorcycle and provide additional comfort to a rear passenger. The rear seat extension device of the present invention allows the rear passenger to sit closer to the driver, which provides the rear passenger additional comfort and stability.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.